¿Macho o Heteroflexible?
by Rx-sama
Summary: Decidió entonces inventar un nuevo término para definir su condición: Él era heteroflexible. Seguía siendo hombre, quizá no tan macho, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Ichi/Rukia/Hime


Buenas mis amigos ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan recibido muy bien este año nuevo 2011 y que Dios nos agarre confesados para el 2012 XD Mentiras, si creo que habrá un apocalipsis pero no de ese tipo, creo que es algo mas espiritual e individual. Pero que pase lo que tenga que pasar ¿Verdad? Y yo no se porque les llegue con esto pero bueno, ya lo dije y no lo voy a borrar ja ja XD

Bien, esta historia se las dedico a mi Blacky querida y a mi Miley ardiente. Los tres tenemos un papel en la historia y supongo que cada una deducirá quién es XD

Espero les guste, es nuestro retrato amoroso XD

* * *

Aquella sensación lo embriagaba y posicionaba sin querer en el centro del conflicto, causando un efecto antagónico en su ya confuso sentimiento. Su ego le hacía sentir como si del sol mismo se tratase: Rey de los astros y de toda una galaxia. No podía evitar que de una u otra forma su orgullo como hombre, como macho, le dejara claro que era superior al hallarse inmiscuido en semejante escena tórrida y gratificante. Después de todo ¿Qué hombre no se sentiría bien ante tales acontecimientos? Era afortunado, y lo sabía. Pero la mirada gélida de la morena y el brillo enternecedor de las hermosas orbes de Orihime, le advertían que el era el culpable de todo, aunque extrañamente, su situación lo excitaba sobremanera.

_- Las mujeres son como el licor, solo quieres más y más, hijo – aconsejaba el padre ante la preocupación evidente de Ichigo._

Pero no necesitaba eso. Sus consejos de macho alfa no era lo que buscaba y tampoco estaba dispuesto a comportarse como un idiota. Sabía de sobra que había fallado al permitir que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo tan desastroso, pero ¿Estaba bien sentirse así? Le gustaba ¡Maldición! Era excitante verlas pelear por él y ya se le hacía imposible no sonreír cuando se encontraban y rayos osados salían de los ojos de ambas, rodeándolo y marcándolo como si de un objeto se tratase; y dejando claro que él le pertenecía a una de ellas.

Y es que ambas tenían armas. Y bien que sabían usarlas.

_Como ese aroma._

Ese perfume envolvente y de marca que usaba Inoue era tan jodidamente delicioso, que no podía evitar flotar cuando pasaba cerca. Y su cabello ¡Dios! Ese cabello largo y liso al tacto que lo enredaba y le hacía perderse en escenas obscenas e impúdicas dentro su joven pero alborotada mente; Escenas que hubieran permanecido como meras ilusiones producto de su alocada imaginación, sino hubiera sido porque no contó con el descaro de Orihime, quien hermosa y seductora le atrajo hasta su departamento.

_- ¿Te gusta así, Kurosaki – kun? – _¡Oh Dios! Esa boca no solo servía para hablar. Sabía usarla de una forma primorosa y magistral.

Pero ahora debía responder. Si era hombre, debía hacerlo. Sentía que era su obligación. Ella le había ofrecido una relación más allá de amistad, y pensaba aceptar tal propuesta. ¿Pero como podía comportarse adecuadamente cuando una enana ardiente se quedaba a dormir en su casa? Era imposible concentrarse mientras ella tomaba un baño o se vestía en la incomodidad del pequeño armario que usaba como dormitorio, imaginando como lentamente subía aquellas provocadoras y delicadas pantaletas de encaje por sus delgadas y contorneadas piernas. Y más aún cuando en días anteriores, la Kuchiki destilaba un sutil juego de palabras insinuantes disfrazadas de inocencia, y que de no haber sido por el ojo crítico y experimentado del Kurosaki padre, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Era un tonto cuando de descifrar a las mujeres se trataba, pero aprendía. Lentamente, pero lo hacía.

Y allí radicaba la importancia.

_- ¿Me ayudas a subir el cierre de la blusa, Ichigo? –_ Bendito tono sensual ¿Por qué debía usarlo para pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué ese tipo de ayuda?

Sí, Ichigo podía notarlo. La mirada peligrosa y profunda de la Shinigami demostraba más que solo afecto y cariño. Podía percibirlo. La tensión dentro la habitación se volvía cada vez mas pesada y no podía evitar dirigirse al baño con tal de saciar su excesiva calentura. Era un mal necesario, justo y delicioso. Por eso lo hacía. Prefería satisfacerse él mismo antes de cometer una locura en su propia casa y más aún, faltarle a Inoue.

_- ¿Necesitas una mano, Ichigo? – _Su llegada repentina y oportuna le hizo reflexionar por un femtosegundo, aceptando su ayuda después del exhaustivo análisis de conciencia.

Y tal como lo pensó, la mano de Rukia resultó ser mucho más hábil y caliente que la propia.

Al diablo con Orihime. ¡Que importan las obligaciones! No tenía porque cumplirle a nadie.

Tener a la pequeña chica debajo, embistiéndola con fuerza, le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez se estaba enredando en un juego peligroso, placentero y prohibido. Incluso Kon entró en shock al ver a su _Nee-san_ en brazos de Ichigo, siendo besada, acariciada, saboreada y penetrada con energía; haciéndola gemir y sudar hasta saturar los sentidos del chico quien feliz como lombriz, se dejaba violar por el pequeño y travieso miembro del Clan Kuchiki.

Porque había sido violado por ambas. O al menos eso es lo que él quería creer.

El juego prosiguió por algún tiempo, dejándose llevar por sus deseos repentinos y accediendo ante cualquier provocación que alguna le jugara. Se sentía un Dios en medio de semejante escena lasciva y propia de una película pronográfica. Pero no pretendía que ninguna se enterara. Después de todo, todos gozaban ¿no? Y cuando Inoue lo invitó a su casa, ofreciéndole una mayor dosis de lujuria y sexo desenfrenado, no pudo resistirse ¿Quién no iría ante una invitación así? Era un chiquillo hormonal que se dejaba llevar por cualquier insinuación pervertida. Pero no contó con la presencia de Rukia en aquella residencia. Lo habían engañado, y peor aún ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

_- Kon me lo dijo todo, Kurosaki – kun._

¿Es que acaso no tenía otros asuntos en que inmiscuirse? Ese peluche chismoso se las pagaría. Pero no era el momento de irritarse por tonterías. Su situación no era buena y no podía defenderse del ataque furtivo de Rukia, quien osada, valiente y con temple no tuvo pelos en la lengua para decirle sus verdades a la cara. Pero molesto por la actitud de la chica, dispuso a retirarse. No toleraba insultos y mucho menos cuando él era la víctima. Aún así, le resultaba peculiar esa lucha entre féminas.

-_ ¿Dices que es mi culpa? Ustedes fueron las que se ofrecieron –_ solo pudo apreciar como ambas se miraban sorprendidas y algo aturdidas ante las palabras que salían de su boca.

_- ¿Es cierto, Inoue? –_ tenía que preguntar. De verdad quería a Ichigo y la presencia de Orihime solo le resultaba un obstáculo para conquistarlo. Además, su obsesión ya rebosaba el límite de la integridad.

_- Sí, Kuchiki – san –_ respondió afirmando en ese tono de voz chillón y aparentemente pasivo. No era tonta y sabía bien lo que quería.

¿Que dilema? Se las había tirado a ambas ¡Y qué! ya no había nada qué hacer. Si querían desquitarse, que lo hicieran. Prefería renunciar al sexo y a ciertos privilegios con tal de tener de vuelta su tranquilidad y libertad. Pero no contó con lo juguetonas que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres en ocasiones. Un susurro de la Kuchiki en el oído en Orihime le hizo esbozar a la última una sonrisa triunfante y provocadora. Y antes de que pudiera refutar, las manos hábiles de ambas se posaron sobre su delgada figura, despojándolo de su camisa y posándolas en lugares sensibles, despertando entonces a aquel amigo de Ichigo que las hizo retorcerse de placer en incontables ocasiones. Sus caricias y besos recorrían ambas pieles sedosas, tan diferentes y tan exquisitas; perdiéndose en un mar de pasión en el que se ahogaban inevitablemente. Todo aquel calor era sofocante para los tres y al admirarse en un espejo solo deseaban intentar y probar con posiciones más arriesgadas y excitantes.

Ichigo era el rey y ellas lo permitían.

Se sentía como el macho que era. Todo un hombre. Y que mejor para probarlo que demostrando su dominio sobre ambas. Solo era cuestión de alzar una mano y en seguida luchaban por sostener entre sus manos e introducir en su boca aquella chupeta tiesa, caliente y grande. Pero todo cansa. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las chicas decidieran que la situación no podía seguir así. O era Rukia, o era Orihime. Estaban hartas de compartir. La pasaban bien, sí, pero tenían principios y ya habían roto las reglas lo suficiente.

Por un tiempo compitieron entre ellas tratando de conquistar al avellanado, quien era el más beneficiado con todo lo ocurrido. Pero no se sentía del todo bien al ser el objeto de discordia de las chicas, después de todo, eran amigas y no permitiría que por su culpa terminaran enemistadas, aunque algo en esa alocada situación enardecía sus sentidos y muy en el fondo, rogaba por que se mantuviera así. Pero no todo resultó como quiso. Aún debía elegir, pero en medio de la batalla decidieron pactar entre ellas: No importando la respuesta de Ichigo, seguirían siendo amigas.

¡Que mierda! el Shinigami no comprendía por qué sus amantes no querían seguir en ese triangulo pasional que los envolvía en una maraña deliciosa y fuera de lo común. Si la pasaban tan bien ¿Por qué sucumbir ante tal placer exótico y jodidamente espectacular? No era justo ceder de esa forma, no para él.

_- Si no decides pronto, te quedarás solo, Ichigo – _la seguridad de su voz solo le indicaba que era cierto.

Pero otra cosa estremeció sus sentidos, por lo que decidió no quedarse con ninguna de las dos.

Las chicas quedaron perplejas ante su egoísmo. Ya les quedaba claro que solo era un idiota. Un idiota con una gran arma.

Además, Ichigo no era tonto, debía aceptar las oportunidades que se le presentasen y al estar enrededado sentimentalmente con alguien no podía demostrar su poderío.

Porque ya sabía que tenía el poder, justo después de notar algo peculiar. Una peculiaridad que no quería aceptar, o simplemente no podía. Ya que después de tanta acción, ¿Quién podría prestar atención a otros sucesos?

_- ¡Oye, Kurosaki! ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? -_

Y es que esas miradas punzantes y comprometedoras que el Quincy le ofrecía, fueron un lenguaje explícito para Ichigo, quien aprovechando su nueva y floreciente experiencia como decodificador de señales de cortejo, supo lo que Ishida intentaba. Además, ya era conocedor de la orientación sexual de su amigo, siempre había dejado claro que era homosexual. Así que solo se dejó llevar y de nuevo disfrutó de una experiencia salvaje, moralmente errada y desbordante de lujuria. Era muy bueno en la cama. Atrevido y osado, como solo Uryu podía serlo.

Decidió entonces inventar un nuevo término para definir su condición: Él era heteroflexible. Seguía siendo hombre, quizá no tan macho, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Y mientras siguiera sintiendo que tenía el poder, sería así siempre.

Sí, no era homosexual pero tampoco podía considerarse heterosexual, y el término Bisexual se le hacía muy impreciso, a pesar de que su significado le quedaba más que claro.

_- ¡Hey, Kurosaki-kun! –_ llamó Orihime emocionada.

_- ¿Qué sucede Inoue? – _sabía que algo tramaba, la inocencia que la caracterizaba se había esfumado un instante. Se mimetizaba perfectamente con el ambiente que la rodeaba.

_- Ishida – kun y Kuchiki – san van a mi departamento a estudiar ¿Quieres venir? –_ aquella proposición, si bien no era indecorosa en apariencia, se camuflaba muy bien entre el sutil tono de voz: alegre, sensual y casi pervertido – _También irá Sado – kun _– agregó enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

_- Está bien –_ era obvio que debía aceptar. Era la estrella después de todo. El líder del grupo.

El macho.

¿Chicas o chicos? Ya no importaba. Ahora probaría algo más indecente: Una Orgía. Y eso de seguro, le dejaría exhausto ¡Ahora eran cuatro por amor a Dios! Y él, como chico heteroflexible y macho alfa de la_ "manada"_, tenía el derecho a elegir en que agujero meter la cabeza.

* * *

_Sé que me quedó raro mis niñas, Pero ojo, yo no soy tan perro, con ustedes me conformo XDD_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Son mis amantes ardientes y todavía no les he bailado en tanga narizona XD Eso se los debo ja ja ja_

_Besos a todos los que lean. Dejen reviews, son un nectar delicioso que alimenta el ego y el espíritu. Ja ne ^^_


End file.
